A Brother's Trust
by Chosen One1
Summary: Ganondorf has been revived from the sacred realm and now Link must go on another quest aided by new friends in order to stop him. And what's this about Link having a twin sister?
1. Return of a Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda in any way. Also, the Carolyn in this story is NOT related to the Carolyn from my neopets fic, nor are they the same person.  
  
The two guards stood in front of the gates to Hyrule Castle.   
"So I hear Link is coming to see the princess tomorrow." One said.   
"Yeah." His partner said. "She hasn't seen him in seven years, she's real excited."   
"Yeah I think she-," The other said but then he stopped. A dark figure was moving across the path towards the gate.   
"HALT!" The guard yelled. "Who goes there?" The figure stopped in front of them and lifted the hood off their face. The guards stepped back in horror.   
"It can't be." One of them whispered. The figure chuckled evilly. Suddenly he pulled a knife out of its sheath. Screams filled the night but they were quickly silenced and the man left the two guards lying in their own blood.  
  
"Carolyn wake up!" Carolyn sat up at the sound of her friend's voice. "Don't scare me like that Mare!" She laughed. Her friend Lila Mare looked down from her horse and laughed.   
"I thought you were fearless."   
"I am." Carolyn said standing up. "So what's on the agenda for today?"   
"Ride around on our horses like we always do?" Mare asked. "I think I'll head over to Hyrule Castle Marketplace and get some stuff first." Carolyn answered hoping onto her white horse Snowflake. "I'll meet you by Lake Hylia." She called riding off.  
  
"LINK!" Zelda cried jumping off her throne and running towards him. "It's so good to see you again!" She said hugging him.  
"Good to see you too." He nodded. "How have things been?" She sighed and shook her head. "Not so good. Two guards were murdered last night."  
"WHAT?!" The cheerful look on his face vanished and turned to one of concern.   
"And to top it off some travelers reported seeing Stalfos on Hyrule Field this morning." She said shaking her head.   
"But there haven't been any Stalfos since I defeated Ganondorf." Link said frowning. "I'll go check it out right now." With that he turned around and left.  
  
Link rode Epona over to the place where the Stalfos were seen.   
"It looks ok." He thought to himself. "Maybe I should-," But at that moment Epona reared up and threw Link off her back.   
"What the hell?" Link groaned watching his horse run off. "What scared her so bad?" His question was immediately answer by a battle cry. Five large Stalfos had risen out of the ground and turned to face him. He grinned and pulled out his sword.  
"Now this is more like it!" He leapt into battle. Swords and shields clashed. But the Stalfos seemed stronger than when Link had first fought them. He was losing. He slumped against a nearby rock. His sword was broken in half and the Stalfos were moving in for the kill.   
"I'm done for." Link moaned.   
"AIEYA!" A voice cried.  
  
A young girl with blue eyes and chin-length blond hair wielding a sword leapt at the Stalfos. Within minutes she had destroyed the creatures.  
  
Link smiled and looked up at the girl. She reached out to help him up. He took her hand and started to stand but she suddenly shoved him to the ground and whacked him over the head with her shield.   
"Are you some kind of moron?!" She screeched. "You thought you could take those things on alone?!"   
"I happen to be a expert sword fighter!" Link yelled rubbing his head.   
"Oh yeah?" She said rolling her eyes. "And just who might you be?"   
"My name is Link." He said standing up. "I'm the Hero of Time."  
  
"Oh my god!" The girl cried. "I'm so sorry!"   
"It's ok." Link said. "You did save me so I guess I'll just escort you to... wherever you need to go."   
"I'll be fine on my own." She said climbing onto her horse. "The field isn't safe for a young girl these days." Link said climbing back onto Epona. "By the way what's your name?"   
"It's Carolyn." She called as she rode off with Link close behind her. 


	2. Saved By a Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing from anything. Except my characters and computer. Jeice is a character I made up for this fic.  
  
They reached Lake Hylia five minutes later.   
"It's about time!" Mare yelled. "Who's he?"   
"This is Link, I helped him out of a mess in the field."   
"Pleased to meet you Link." Mare said shaking his hand.   
"What kind of a name is 'Mare'?" Link asked.   
"My real name is Lila but I use my last name as a nickname." She explained.   
"In a few seconds it won't matter what you name is." An icy voice whispered.  
  
Everyone turned around. A man in black armor was floating over the water. His arms were folded and he had a smug look on his face.   
"GANONDORF!!!!" Everyone cried at once.  
  
Carolyn pulled out her sword.   
"I'll fight him if I have to." She whispered.   
"I DON'T HAVE A SWORD!" Link cried. As if on cue a sword materialized on the ground. "THE MASTER SWORD?!" Link cried picking it up.   
"But how-"   
"JUST HELP ME ALREADY!" Carolyn wailed as Ganondorf knocked her into the ground. The two friends leapt at him at the same time. POW!!! Ganondorf slammed them into a boulder.   
"Now for my revenge." Ganondorf whispered as a purple cloud formed above his head. Something struck the back of Ganondorf's head. The cloud vanished and he turned around.  
  
A female Zora stood there holding a blue gem.   
"I wouldn't try that again if I were you," she said smiling. "And who might you be?" He snapped.   
"My name is Kiko." She said tossing the gem to herself. "I'm the fastest swimmer in   
Hyrule."   
"Fast or not you'll die along with them!" He yelled using his physic   
abilities to throw her into the bolder with Link and Carolyn.   
"Ow..." She moaned.   
"It was a good try though." Carolyn sighed.  
Ganondorf smiled and raised his hand again.   
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Someone yelled.  
  
A 15 year-old boy stood there holding a Dolphin Blade. He had silver hair was   
wearing a blue tunic.   
"Jeice!" Link cried recognizing his old friend, "It's you!" He leapt into the air   
and slashed his sword.   
"ARGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" Ganondorf roared. The boy had   
sliced his arm clean off. All that was left was a bloody stump.   
"You think that will stop me?" Ganondorf growled waving his hand over the wound. A new arm grew in its place.   
"H-he healed himself?" Kiko whispered. "That's not   
human!"  
  
"We'll meet again!" Ganondorf yelled. He vanished in a flash of purple light.   
"Thanks buddy!" Link said nodding.   
"That was awesome!" Mare cried looking at Jeice. Her eyes sparkled with admiration.  
"Yeah but how could Ganondorf return like that?" Carolyn asked.   
"I'm not sure," Link said frowning, "But I'm sure the Princess will know." 


	3. Carolyn's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing from anything. Except my characters and computer.  
  
"HE'S WHAT?!" Zelda cried.   
"He's back," Link explained pacing back and forth in front of the throne. "And he would had killed us too if Jeice, hadn't shown   
up."   
"Link stop pacing, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor!" Carolyn   
snapped. Link stopped and sighed.   
"Zelda, do you have any idea how this   
could've happened?"  
  
Zelda frowned.   
"It must be the Triforce of Power, he still had it when we   
locked him in the Sacred Realm, he must've been slowly gaining power in there   
until it was enough to break free." She turned to Carolyn. "Excuse me but I   
haven't gotten your name yet."   
"This is Carolyn," Link said, "I saved her in Hyrule Field."   
"EXCUSE ME?!" Carolyn yelled, "YOU saved ME?!"   
"Shut up." Link hissed.   
  
"Bit temperamental isn't she?" Zelda said.   
"AM NOT!" Carolyn yelled. "Calm down already." Jeice said polishing his Dolphin Blade.   
"I'm just a little tense," She sighed, "I mean I DID almost get killed by the most evil sorcerer in the universe!"   
"Exactly," Zelda said snapping her fingers, "Why would Ganondorf want YOU dead?" "It's Link he wants revenge on."  
  
"I wonder...." Kiko muttered under her breath.   
"What was that?" Mare asked.   
"Nothing." Kiko muttered quickly.   
"I say a quest is in order." Jeice suggested. "We'll hunt down Ganondorf and figure out everything.   
"I'll go too," Zelda said standing up, "I'm the leader of the sages, you'll need me to   
stop him."  
  
Later that night everyone had stopped for the night not too far from Gerudo   
Fortress. Everyone else was asleep. But Link and Carolyn were sitting at the   
campfire talking.   
"So how did you get so good at sword fighting?" Link asked.   
She shrugged. "I've been training with swords all my life with Mare."   
"Who are your parents?" Link asked.  
  
Link knew instantly he had asked the wrong question. Carolyn lowered her   
head.   
"I'm a orphan, I never knew my family."   
"Oh," Link said, "That's me too, I never knew my parents either."   
Carolyn looked up. "As a child I lived in the same orphanage as Mare, the woman who owned was terrible and always called me "orphan girl" so one day Mare came up to me and said 'Carolyn do you want to stay here the rest of your life?' 'NO!' I cried instantly.  
'Then we leave, tonight.' We ran away from the orphanage when I was eight, we lived   
on Hyrule field riding our horses, practicing sword fighting, and trying   
archery."   
  
She finished the story.   
"The past doesn't matter to me anymore, it's gone,   
it's the future that concerns me now." But as the two friends spoke a dark   
shadow loomed from the rocks above.   
"No parents eh?" He snickered, "Well it all fits together, soon little girl, you will be mine." 


	4. Mysteries Revealed

They started out the next morning.   
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Mare asked.   
  
"I'm not exactly sure." Link muttered.   
  
"Ok, I'll yell if I find it." Mare said staring at him.   
  
"Looks to me like it found us!" Carolyn yelled   
  
pointing ahead. A large group of Stalfos was heading down the path towards   
  
them.   
  
"Some can't wait to die!" Jeice yelled pulling out his blade.  
  
"He's so cool!" Mare sighed dreamily.  
  
Everyone leapt to attack. Bones and skulls flew everywhere.   
  
"This team is unbeatable!" Link shouted as he chopped off the head of the last Stalfos.   
  
"Well not entirely." A voice from behind said. Everyone turned around. A boy   
  
that looked like Link only he was wearing a black tunic stepped out of the   
  
shadows.  
  
"It's my old foe Dark Link!" Link yelled.   
  
"I'm surprised you remember me Link," Dark Link said pulling out his sword.   
  
"Considering you won't remember anything in a few minutes!" The two rivals lunged at each other.   
  
"FYED NASEMA!" Zelda yelled launching a fireball at Dark Link. He brushed it off   
  
and knocked Link to the ground.  
  
"I don't want you." He snapped. He marched over to Carolyn and slashed her   
  
arm.   
  
"Hey that hurts!" She yelled.   
  
"Not as much as this will!" He shouted. A purple ball of electricity flew from his hand and struck her head. She groaned and fell forward. Dark Link took a step forward and caught her in his arms. He slung her over his shoulder and turned to face Link. "I'd kill you right here but Ganondorf ordered me to only take the girl and I must obey   
  
him."   
  
"No!" Link cried weakly. "So fare-thee-not-so-well until we meet again!" Dark Link yelled. Then he vanished in a flash of purple light.  
  
"NOOOO!" Link yelled. "Where are you coward?! I'll kill you if she's hurt!"   
  
"Link!" Kiko cried running toward him. "I should have told you about   
  
Ganondorf before this all happened I'm so sorry!"   
  
"YOU KNEW?!" Link yelled.   
  
"Yes," Kiko said shaking, "And I also know about Carolyn, she's- oh god Link   
  
she's your sister!"  
  
"MY SISTER?!" Link cried, "BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"   
  
"You two were separated when your mother died," Kiko explained, "She was put in the   
  
orphanage while you were raised in the Koriki forest."   
  
"Well were did Dark Link take her?" Jeice asked.   
  
"I think I know." Zelda said   
  
taking a step forward.   
  
"Where is she?" Mare asked on the brink of tears.   
  
"First I have to show you something." Zelda said pulling out a box. She   
  
opened it. There lay the six medallions from Links adventures in the temples.   
  
They each had a triforce charm around it and had a gold chain on the end.  
  
"Here." She said tossing Link the forest medallion. He hung it around his   
  
neck. Suddenly he felt a rush of energy go through his body.   
  
"What was that?" He asked in shock.   
  
"I know why Ganondorf wants your sister." Zelda said calmly.   
  
"Why?" Link asked.   
  
"Because of this," Zelda said pulling the glove   
  
off Link's hand revealing the imprint of the triforce of courage on his hand.   
  
"Look at it, the glowing triangle is only half full." Zelda explained. "There's two halves of each triforce, Carolyn must have the other half." She showed everyone her triforce mark. "Mine's half glowing too, Jeice has the other half." Jeice's eyes went wide. He looked down at his hand. Sure enough there was half of the triforce of wisdom.   
  
"Sweet." He said smiling.  
  
"But what are the medallions for?" Mare asked.   
  
"The sage turned these into pendant form after Ganondorf was first defeated, they will give each of us special powers that we need to defeat Ganondorf."   
  
"COOL!" Kiko cried.   
  
"Mine's the light medallion," Zelda said, "Link's is the forest medallion, Kiko's is the water medallion, Jeice's is the shadow medallion, Mare's is the sprit medallion, and if Carolyn was here hers would be the fire medallion." After   
  
everyone had his or her medallions on Zelda punched the air and said, "Ok! Now let's go rescue Carolyn!" 


End file.
